Talk:Desert Eagle
Content Showing Up Is there a way to disable it instead of hiding it? It doesn't seem necessary for such a small article. OmegaBlade 20:25, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Editor Virtuoso Name I'm kind of confused. First Bovell changes the guns to their in-game names, but now this. Can we have a universal rule for the gun names? It seems to be the only thing that was missed when Darkman 4 created the rules for making gun pages. CirChris -Here to help! 14:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The rule has always been real life names but some editors seem to think otherwise and changed it without community consensus-- 14:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I did it for consistency. Chia had moved SVD to Dragnouv earlier that day so I took it upon myself to do the same for the rest. And I don't see any mention of real life weapon names as being wiki policy. 22:57, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Modern Warfare 2 Deagle? I heard/read somewhere that the Black older Desert Eagle will be in MW2. Mods, confirm or deny? ---- Slowrider7 deny Moved page to Desert Eagle This per the current weapon naming policy, in-game name is Desert Eagle in both CoD4 and in MW2. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 20:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Attachments I'm trying to add a part on attachments on the MW2 section of the Deagle article, but I want to know if suppressors -- that's silencers for you non-gun folks ;) -- are able to be attached as contrary to the first game. Cheers, -- :I wish I could answer, but I don't have the gun unlocked yet. Probably not though. And that's a nice sig by the way. Moozipan Cheese 21:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply and the compliment. :P -- :::Alright, I guess I'll take it as a no for the suppressor part. Thanks anyway, fellas. >.> -- Frickin' Awesome this gun rocks akimbo because if you fire both guns at once you basically get a one shot kill. +steady aim makes that a very accurate one shot kill, and because it's a handgun it pulls out quickly and reloads quickly as well. <3 Is the deagle better on cod4 On cod4 the deagle was a wicked gun i used it more than my primary weapons but on mw2 the deagle has a lot of recoil and is only a good gun when being used for very close combat :Not sure about the Deagle in COD4 being better, but I just know that it's more useful (not to mention, more godly) in Hardcore modes. It's always a one shot one kill deal (no matter what perks you use), unless they use Final or Last Stand. Other than that, I used the Deagle mainly as a primary weapon. -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif [[user talk:Blemo|'TALK']] • • • '''MESSAGE' I think it is better i got a one hit kill right across the map crash we were in the two opposite buildings and i killed him one shot Candymanyyyy 10:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why is this monstrosity in a game about ''Special Operations? Very few, if any, militaries maintain this pistol in their armories. It's designed for target shooting, not combat. It's large, heavy, ungainly, and has massive muzzle flash and recoil. The slot taken up by this pistol would be better served being given to a real combat pistol like the SIG P226 or Browning Hi-Power. *braces for fanboy defense* Ghost Leader 04:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Still best,idiot Naruto 713 23:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) This is my favorite Secondary of all time,with the ACR being my favorite primary,but even that doesn't make me deny your opinion. No military in the entire planet has ever utilized this weapon. Its bulky size,heavy weight,high recoil,and low magazine make it an unsuitible weapon for situations that require weapons with more precision. Its extreme power and amazing accuracy is eclipsed by its bone-jarring recoil and heavy weight,and the low magazine makes it even more unreliable. If a person were to fire it rapidly,the chances of him/her breaking his/her wrist is probable, IMI designed this weapon to shoot at cars with car bombs to disable them,though it proved to be too unreliable. Even with the high recoil,some people are able to shoot it as though it were in a video game. This is only seen with the .357 Magnum and .44 Magnum versions,however. No matter what cardridge it fires,it will always have exeptionally high power and accuracy. The most powerful cardridge it fires is the .50 Action Express caliber,which is roughly the equivalent of two .357 Magnum rounds. Its poor magazine size still scratches its performance as a military weapon,though. With the .357 Magnum,it's 9 rounds,.44 magnum it's 8 rounds,and .50 Action Express it's 7 rounds. In Call of Duty 4 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2,it uses a 7 round magazine,yet it uses the .357 Magnum round,which is why it is outclassed by the more powerful .44 Magnum,or Colt Anaconda in-game. Despite all this,I personally don't think that it's a "monstrosity",as you say,the reason being that it will blow off your hand if you happen to get shot there. Special Operations soldiers avoid this,but some don't. In reality,when used for hunting,the .50 Action Express version can take down an elephant with one shot. Very rarely,criminals might be seen with this weapon,although they would have to be rich. If you're a police officer,and you're stuck in a CQC situation with someone wielding a .50 Action Express Desert Eagle,you know you're fucked. What I'm trying to say is the Desert Eagle isn't a monstrosity,it's a beast. The funny thing is that Magnum Research Industries sells tactical holsters for both this AND the Biggest Finest Revolver. I will say, that if it were somehow possible to reduce the recoil by an incredible degree, I'd feel far confident carrying an Eagle than an M9; and for the record, after carrying both an M9 and a Tokarev as sidearms, I personally believe the .357 variant would be a decent combat handgun if it had a larger magazine. I picked up the .357 barrel and internals a few months back and was pleasantly surprised; the recoil of a .357 cartridge is unbelieveably miniscule on that frame. It was really noticeable when I went back to my S&W. MarinesNeverDie 02:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Think about it. Half of the weapons in MW2 are used innappropriatly *cough* model 1887 *cough*Sporkmasta42 22:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Except for Isriel Maurcus "Ut totus Alius Deficio" :Show me a source that says the IDF (and bearing in mind you spelled Israel wrong) uses it, then I'll believe you. 14:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry I spelled Israel wrong. :visit this site. Israel Weapon Industries's small arms are some of the most popular in the world.In the 1980s an American firearms designer, Magnum Research, contracted IMI to re-design and manufacture a Magnum caliber , semi-automatic pistol. The result was the Desert Eagle, a very powerful handgun made famous by Hollywood and first-person shooters. The Desert Eagle,is however still the most popular with many forces worldwide utilizing it. It is also popular with counter-terrorist forces. Maurcus "Ut totus Alius Deficio" The site you linked does not say that. 23:29, March 13, 2012 (UTC) sorry wrong site go to the main wikipedia and search desert eagle, or IMI is on one of the two. Maurcus "Ut totus Alius Deficio" Quoting from here: "24) Is DE used by the military? - No, it is not. At least Desert Eagle was never issued to any military or law enforcement organisation in any country. I have no verified information regarding the question, despite of several year long research. Official sidearm model and brand name are pretty much never classified, so if it was ever issued to anyone either I'd find out or one of the DE fans around the world would have found by now for sure. Once in a while I get emails stating that IMI was(is) issuing DEP to their border patrol, tankers, etc. Information varies. However I haven't seen any official documant or other source to confirm that. I myself would be suspicious about using DEP in a combat, not that it suffers from the lack of power, yet the reliability, the ease of maintenance and its usability w/o special training would make it a questionable choice. The only thing that gives this very persistent myth some resemblance to truth is the fact that in several countries military and law enforcement officers are allowed to carry/use sidearm of their choice. However, this doesn't make it an official issue handgun. I personally would be very suspicious of the police officer carrying .50DE on duty. For the multiple reasons stated on various pages related to DE." 20:42, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I Am so sorry. I thought that a page said it. But I suppose it was included because of all the publicity it has recieved via media. also what do you care? you love it. Maurcus "Ut totus Alius Deficio" Umm, what? "Another new feature is the addition of white dot sights." What exactly does this mean, lol? As far as I know, there is no "white dot sight" in the game at all. 14:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :On the actual iron sights, there will be little white dots. That's all it is, it serves no-purpose in game but in real life it would enable the use to see the sight in the dark. I know it's ambiguous. 15:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Those would be tritium inserts intended to glow and make the sights easier to acquire in low-light conditions. Ghost Leader 02:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Caliber? How are we to know this is 50AE? I'm not being a pain, just wondering where it came to be known that this is a .50 for MW2 Brothertim 17:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :also, i'm aware of the 7 round mag, but seeing as how this is equally as powerful as the .44 Magnum, it could have been limited to 7 for balance, and still be a 44. I could be WAY off. Brothertim 17:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It's safe to assume it's a .50AE. That's the most common iteration of the DEP, and as you said, the 7-round magazine is ubiqitous to the .50AE chambering. The magazine size is likely correct, with the power altered to have it stand on equal footing with the rest of the sidearms. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 17:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It is defiitely the 50ae version given the bore size and it doesnt have a fluted barrel because it's the xix version because of those two things it is definately the fifty. In the console it says that the deagle has .357 magnum bullets instead of the .50 AE, but, it has a capacity of 7 instead of 9 for balance purposes 22:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Infinity Ward just gave it a 7-round clip for balancing purposes. It's the .357 Magnum version. It should have been a 9-round mag,and in MW2,the recoil should have been like the COD4 version,but that would make it a beast. Gold Desert Eagle found in MW2 Multiplayer I was just playing an average team deahmatch game, when I walked over a enemy corpse and it said on-screen "Swap for Gold Desert Eagle." I was like WTF? so I swapped it, and wierdly it was Gold! I then started using it; it worked like any other normal DEagle, it just had a shiny bright gold paintjob. Absolutely no idea how this happened, anyone know if it's like with Bungie's Flaming Halo 3 armour and only available to IW employees, or is it a hack, mod or unlockable in any way? I'm totally confused, and as it's early morning I didn't really take any photos to prove it, i'm just very confused about this. :Its a mod. Also allows you to have 3 guns. Don't know how it works exactly, but it should be mentioned in the article maybe :Mod? I believe it's just one of the guns you can get a golden camoflage on.South650 22:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Gold camoflage is only on Call of Duty 4. It's repalced by Fall camo in MW2. Also, sign your posts. Cpl. Wilding 15:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Yes, it is a mod. The first time I saw a Gold Deagle in MW2 I thought it was some exclusive weapon. But when I video searched it, I saw links on how to get it and blahblahblah. So, it's a mod/hack. :: Sights If the sight on the gun is off to the right, will the impact point be where the sight is (off to the right), or the center (between the two white dots)? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:10, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : It hits on the dot, and when you get the TacKnife the sights are centered - 13:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::So normally, the impact point will also be off to the right? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Desert Eagle picture Hm... I noticed that in the CoD4 section, there's a picture of the two-tone design that shows up in MW2... as far as I know, that two-tone design never shows up in CoD4... so shouldn't that picture be moved the the MW2 section or just removed? Sorry, I've never had any experience with pictures on this wiki yet. Oorah! 12:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) No, that was extracted from the CoD4 files. It was designed but never implemented in game. Cpl. Wilding 12:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks : D Oorah! 11:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) RPM Sorry... but I just found another thing... In the MW2 section, it says in single player it has an estimated rate of fire of "100 RPM." That is immensely low, and I know for a fact that that is incorrect. I suspect that the person that put it there was intending for it to be 1,000. So could someone change that? Once again, I have no idea how to edit those sections... I click "edit this page" and it only gives me the text, not the statistic boxes. Oorah! 12:31, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Call of Duty 4's Calibre I got into the discussion of the calibre of the Desert Eagle used in Call of Duty 4. I was linked to Den Kirson's famous Call of Duty stats site where it mentions that the calibre is a .357 Magnum. However this website is also a trustworthy source and you guys are saying its the .50 AE. I just thought I'd bring this up to reach a conclusion in the argument. Dale08 05:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Akimbo Or Tactical Knife on The Eagle Getting Both The Akimbo And The Tactical Knife on The Eagle Is Anoyying But Which One Is Better? I prefer tach knike with marathon lightweight and commando :First of all, why in the world do you type like that? Secondly, Akimbo, because without it the Deagle sucks compared to the Magnum or even the M9 and USP. Imrlybord7 17:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Please sign your comments/questions. Secondly, has anyone noticed that the Desert Eagle appears to have better hip-fire accuracy when using akimbo than when using one? I can reliably fire akimbo Desert Eagles at my enemies from distances of fifteen yards and count on at least every third bullet going where I want it. Maybe this is coincidence, it would be nice if a test could be done (will do). Incrognito 02:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, so tested the accuracy. I guess the Desert Eagle just has more hip-fire accuracy than I remember, because actually it is slightly less accurate using akimbo (as one would and should assume). Nonetheless it is significantly more accurate than the .44 Magnum in akimbo and much more accurate than machine pistols in akimbo, making it a powerful medium-close-range weapon and can be drawn fast enough to repel unexpected flanking attacks or avoid reloading in combat. Incrognito 02:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) edit war This article is in an edit war.it needs to be protected.--Danny(Monster2821) 21:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me or has the wrong post been reverted i know that guy had bad spelling but the basic infomation was true if you bypass the patches with the RFOM glitch and then do the presign hack with a class edited class you would get the golden desert eagle online for example i have it. Sign your posts. BengalMan81 22:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Pickup/kill icon Add |pickup=MW Pickup Desert Eagle.png to gunbox template for CoD4 Deagle. SiPlus 10:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) could this be in blackops? is it possible that this gun could be in blackops maybe the prototype version The prototype was made in 1979,and the actual gun was produced in 1982. Black Ops takes place in the 1960s. Naruto 713 23:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Well we'll never know, we just have to wait. September 1st is when they'll reveal Black Ops multiplayer. - The Asian Gangsta', 02:46pm, August 31, 2010 Nope, sorry. No Desert Eagle. BengalMan81 17:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) CoD4 Backup Ammo I thought it had a backup of 14... That's what I always see on Reflex Edition. BengalMan81 17:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) recoil I know the desert eagle has large bullets hence the recoil but if i start firing at someone's feet i will end up at their head. I mean what they should do is compensate for muscle and lower the recoil. I mean sure you will feel a kick but still not that much recoil. it's a little ridiculous. Interforce 20:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRgYtp3HfvY Saying that is easy. .:Archer 250:. 11:33, September 18, 2011 Hasn't anyone noticed that the MW3 Deagle has less recoil than the MW2 version? Naruto 713 23:16, March 13, 2012 (UTC)(UTC) Firing Sound For all of you people wondering why the Desert Eagle sounds crap now, you may be relieved to hear that the Deagles firing sound was unintentionly swapped with the .44 Magnum's, CoDKilla 08:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't care about it's firing sound. It still sounds pretty cool. 20:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC)Crazy. In mw2 Desert eagle requides 100kills to unlock tactical knife not 150 as the page says :Changed. 19:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Makarov's "gold' deagle? I personally don't think the desert eagle makarov wields in dust to dust is golden, i think it might just be the light from the fire? Anyone else? Trooper 07:45, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Gold Desert Eagle in MW3 How get? 07:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Get it to weapon level 31 and it will be gold. Search on youtube if u want to. '' 07:01, January 31, 2012 (UTC)'' :Only primary weapons can get to weapon level 31. 07:05, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :WTF removed my trivia edit? I'm going to ******* kill you :Are you sure about that? Is there anyway to get the gold deagle without mods? :Ruler Of The Wastes 00:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) "The Desert Eagle is in many respects, outclassed by the .44 magnum, which has the same damage and multipliers, further range before damage drop-off, lower recoil, and more ammo." What? The Desert Eagle's damage is actually 49-25, while the .44 Magnum's appears to be 49-17. Also, the Desert Eagle has 2 more rounds in its magazine (this is correctly stated in the next paragraph). Can someone pleae edit this? 01:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Wrong magazine In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3,the Desert Eagle is more powerful than the .44 Magnum,which means it's the .50 Action Express version,but it has 8 rounds in the magazine,which is only available in the .44 Magnum version. The same thing applies for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare,and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2,only it's the opposite,seeing as how it's weaker than the .44 Magnum,most likely the .357 Magnum version,but with 7 rounds,only found in the .50 Action Express version. Did Infinity Ward lower the magazine to balance the power,and also,the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version has more recoil,while having the same power. I know that the game files say that it's chambered in .357 Magnum,but I'm not sure. It's also worth noting that the Desert Eagle in all three games is the Mark XIX version with the scope rail mount,and it doesn't have the fluted barrel,which is only found on the .357 Magnum and .44 Magnum versions. Don't give the "It's Call of Duty. It's not supposed to be realistic." crap. I know it is. Just give me your theories.Naruto 713 05:01, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :IRL doesn't even matter when it comes to the game, so we can't put it in the article. Also, the DEagle and Magnum have the same damage up-close. If you want a discussion on theories and such, go to Forum:Watercooler. 05:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Your right Naruto 713 but since we cant put up real life facts on here (a both ironic and retarded rule) theres nothing no one can do about it and i would be putting up the real life facts.Snipergod 05:11, February 22, 2012 (UTC) User:Snipergod :Please explain how it's "ironic and retarded" that we don't allow real life facts. Carb 0 Stop Censorship''SOPA'd 05:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Well through out the COD series there have like at least over 150+ weapons in the games (not counting guns with multiple appearences like M1911) so of corse there should be some real life facts in the weapon pages hell if you guys give me an hour and i can have every weapon in MW2 covered.While that covers the ironic part the retarded part is that if a wikia is a place to get information then of corse we should have some real life facts listed in either the weapons trivia sections or a whole new page.I;ll leave that up to all of you admins.Snipergod 05:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC)User:Snipergod. : You're doing your sig wrong. Also, did you even read my talk page message I wrote to you? 05:25, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : ^Who? Naruto 713 19:58, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sad part is, I actually suggested pages for real life facts way back when and i'll give you the answer I got: ''There's a Wikipedia (or equivalent) link at the beginning of each article to it's real life counterpart which covers the real weapon far better than we can/will. We also have no reason to cover real life info seeing as our weapon policy explicitly states treat each weapon as if it is fictional and a good lot of the Call of Duty community do not care about the weapons in real life" If you really want to allow real life facts propose it in the War Room. Smack talking how the wiki is run on a talk page won't get you anywhere. Carb 0Stop Censorship''SOPA'd 05:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) '' Idid read the talk page post and when you said "no ILR info" I assumed you meant about the guns themselves not which army has used said firearm.Snipergod 05:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :IRL means IRL, no matter where. If has nothing to do with in-game, don't put it in the article. Simple. I don't see how you misconstrued my message. 05:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) To be fair some people read and comprehend things differently and at least someone understands what im saying thank you Carb 0 and can i get a link to the discussion you mentioned? Snipergod 05:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) MW3 Deagle misaligned sights w/ tac. knife The deagle in MW3 has perfectly fine irons when it has no attachments but when you add a tactical knife it misaligns them. It was the other way in MW2, ironically. Jako3334074 00:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Jako3334074 Damage multipliers According to the official weapon guides, the revolvers and Desert Eagle have 1.4 multipliers to the neck and torso. (http://h11.abload.de/img/eliteweaponguideqxk9w.jpg) I tested this ingame and one bodyshot + one shot from the MP7 kills (49 * 1.4 + 35 = 103.6). It's '''not '''a 1.1 multiplier, otherwise you could survive it (49* 1.1 + 35 = 88.9). The Desert Eagle is also used by Makarov in MW3 to kill Yuri as he is trying to kill price but fails 00:42, October 31, 2012 (UTC)Jacob Williams Sub-par demonstration video The demonstration video for the CoD4 section is rather useless. It is far better for the user to have been aiming at a wall so that we can see just how much recoil the gun has, rather than firing it nonsensically in the sky so that we can only perceive its visual recoil. Can someone find a better and more informative video? Brainwasher5 (talk) 17:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Crew Expendable I guess RP17 is right about not being used Akimbo; these two videos show only one Desert Eagle in the enemy's hands. 20:17, September 19, 2015 (UTC)